sensitive
by sehunnoona
Summary: Jongin yang egois dan sehun yang sensitive.KaiHun.Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"**Sensitive"**

**Kai-Sehun**

** . .JongHun**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**The First Chapter**

**EXO**

"Aku dan tao hyung hanya jalan-jalan sebentar kkamjong..jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam..kami hanya teman.." seru namja yang dijuluki orang -orang "_baekgu"_ itu, agak kesal sih karna namja lain yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya mencurigainya

Kkamjong atau jongin bisa juga disebut kai - teman satu grupnya yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya, berdiri di depan sehun dengan tangan bersila di depan dada menahan amarah..bagaimana tidak..sudah beberapa minggu ini mereka (sehun dan tao) selalu jalan bersama.. main basket, nonton film atau sekedar makan

"tapi kenapa harus selarut ini hah? Ini sudah jam berapa? " jongin tak kalah sewot

Ia sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan pacar terlanjur putihnya dengan kesal di kamarnya karna jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 tengah malam

"mengertilah kkamjong.. dia sedang membutuhkanku.. akhir akhir ini banyak masalah yang terjadi..sebagai teman yang baik bukankah kita harus saling menjaga .. " kata sehun berapi api

"terserahmu saja lah.." jawabnya malas.

Dengan kesal jongin pun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sehun dan menutup nya dengan tak kalah kencang

"_hah sudahlah.. aku sudah terlalu malas menanggapinya..didiamkan saja dulu.." _kata sehun dalam hati.

" sehunaa~~ aku tidur denganmu.. kata jongin ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan lay.. jadi dia memintaku bertukar kamar.." kata suho yang tiba tiba sudah berada di ranjang jongin ketika sehun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"hmm hyung.." sahut sehun singkat dan kemudian dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur - terlelap setelah berfikir " _kkamjong marah_" dalam hatinya.

**EXO**

Seminggu berlalu ~~

walau sehun sudah meminta maaf tapi jongin mendiamkannya, dia hanya akan akan berinteraksi semanis mungkin dengan sehun jika di depan kamera atau hyungnya yang lain. Sebisa mungkin merahasiakan masalah itu dari member exo yang lain.

Sehun yang pada dasarnya mempunyai sifat sensitive, jadi tidak bersemangat menjalani hari harinya, pertengkarannya dengan jongin menjadi pukulan tersendiri..tadinya dia berfikir masalahnya akan cepat selesai ternyata kali ini lebih lama dari yang ia fikirkan.

" sehunaaa makanlah yang banyak..akhir akhir ini aku lihat kau jarang makan.. makanan nya kurang enak?" Kata kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang indah

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang makan – sarapan- bersama member yang lain

"enak hyunggg.. aku sedang tidak berselera saja.." kata sehun- yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang jongin- yang sama sekali tidak memandangnya.

Jongin malah asik bercengkrama dengan luhan – dan itu membuat sehun kesal bercampur cemburu

"_apa jongin sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi_?" tanya sehun dalam hati semakin sedih *jangan lupakan sifat sehun yang sensitive*

Rasanya ingin menangis didiamkan oleh kekasihmu- seminggu – seperti tidak dikenal, tanpa sadar mata sehun berkaca kaca menahan kesedihan

Dia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dengan alasan yang klasik – ke kamar mandi

Sehun memutar keran air dan membiarkannya begitu saja, ia terisak, tangannya menutup mulutnya agar suara tangisannya tidak terdengar, air mata beribu ribu kali jatuh dari mata indahnya.

_**TBC**_

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Sensitive"**

**Kai-Sehun**

** . .JongHun**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**The Second Chapter**

**EXO**

Beruntung hari ini tidak ada jadwal..hanya ada latihan seperti biasa, Bayangkan jika dia harus berhadapan dengan semuanya dengan mata sembab nya..uhh.. memalukan

Setelah itu sehun hanya dikamar seharian.. bahkan ajakan tao untuk membeli buble tea pun ditolak, dia mengabaikan makan siang dan pada sore harinya langsung berangkat latihan bersama sama member lain ke gedung sm

"Kau sudah makan belum? Aku belum melihatmu makan siang.. hari ini kita latihan sampai malam..dan harus perform esok harinya.." kata suho panjang lebar.

"sudah.." jawab sehun singkat sambil melihat ke luar jendela

Tanpa sadar seseorang memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka walaupun orang itu sedang memejamkan matanya mendengarkan musik melalui earphone nya.

"kapan?" sahut baekhyun.. "aku juga tidak melihatnya.." lanjutnya

"tadi.." Jawabnya ambigu_.." tadi pagi_ " lanjutnya dalam hati

Latihanpun dimulai, jongin memperhatikan sehun dalam diam, sebenarnya dia sudah tidak terlalu marah dengan sehun tapi gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk berbicara duluan

Jongin memperhatikan sehun yang kelelahan karena latihan kali ini sangat berat.. dan juga wajahnya agak pucat.. tapi setelah itu jongin tidak terlalu memikirkannya

Latihan pun selesai jam 10 malam

"sehabis ini kita makan di tempat biasa saja yaaa, aku lapar, bagaimana? " kata suho, sang leader

"yeah..aku sudah sangat kelaparan hyungg.." sahut chanyeol

"hyung aku tidak ikut.. aku ingin pulang saja ke dorm..aku lelah sekali hyungg.. " sehun tiba tiba berkata dengan wajahnya yang kusut

"kau tidak lapar? " jawab suho

" tidak,,besok pagi saja.." kata sehun menahan lelah

"yasudah kau ikut mobil manager saja.. " suho menambahkan

"hmm.." ia hanya membalas dengan bergumam singkat

Diapun beranjak pergi, sebenarnya sehun lapar..hanya saja nafsu makannya hilang, pertengkarannya dengan jongin, latihan yang berat membuatnya stres

Di sisi lain, jongin menatap sehun yang beranjak keluar, dia khawatir.. dia tau sehun belum makan tadi siang dan kali ini dia mau melewatkan makan malam, bagaimanapun dia tau sehun itu lemah. Dia gampang sakit,, tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar mengingatkan sehun, dan jongin hanya diam, tidak berinisiatif mengajak sehun makan

**EXO**

Keesokan harinya~~

"sehunaa bangun.." seseorang membangunkannya

"suho hyung.." jawab sehun

" hari ini kita harus tampil pagi pagi , ayo bangun."

"iya.."

"kau tidak apa apa?'

"hmmm.."

Suho pun keluar terlebih dahulu membangunkan yang lain

Sehun bangun beranjak dari kasur nya..tiba tiba kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia pun terjatuh di kasurnya

"_huh,,kenapa pusing sekali.."_

Dia beranjak lagi dari kasurnya, berdiri dengan perlahan, dia berjalan ke arah meja makan, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa pusingnya, dia tidak mau hyungnya cemas

"kau harus makan banyak.." kyungsoo menambahkan nasi ke piring sehun

Sehun terpaksa memakannya, sekali lagi dia tidak ingin membuat hyungnya cemas walaupun rasa makanan itu sangat pahit di mulutnya

"aku mau mandi dulu.." sehun beranjak dari kursinya ke kamar mandi , dia memuntahkan semua makanannya sambil terbatuk batuk.. tak terasa air matanya meleleh lagi.._mengenaskan sekali diriku_ batinnya

**EXO**

"sehunaaa kau pucat sekali.." baekhyun terlihat khawatir

Semua member yang berada di ruang tunggu sebelum performance pun menatap magnae mereka

"Aku baik baik saja, ayo hyung..sebentar lagi kita tampil.." rajuknya

tiba tiba tangan seseorang menyentuh dahi sehun

"kau panas sekali .. kau sakit sehun." Kata suho masih memegang dahi maknae mereka

" tidak apa apa hyung.. jangan berlebihan..ayolahhhh~~~~~ "

" Kau itu sakit, bagaimana kalau kau pingsan nanti hah? " jawab suho setengah kesal

"aku bilang aku bisa bertahan..percayalah padaku.." ia meyakinkan

Keras kepala- ya itulah sehun. Terpaksa merekapun tampil walaupun semua member khawatir dengan magnae mereka

**EXO**

"_Sebentar lagi ya sebentar lagi sehun kau harus bertahan_"ucap sehun dalam hati

Jongn menari sambil terus memperhatikan sehun, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat bersalah

Lagu mereka pun akan selesai beberapa detik lagi dan tiba tiba

_Brukkkk_

Semua menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan mendapati maknae mereka terjatuh pingsan - tak sadarkan diri setelah lagu selesai

Penonton histeris melihat idola mereka pingsan di tengah panggung, tak terkecuali semua member, chanyeol langsung berlari dan mengangkat sehun, tentu saja dibantu suho dan yang lain, sementara jongin hanya diam, ia masih syok

"ayo jongin.." teriak baekhyun

Mereka mengangkat sehun ke mobil dan langsung menuju rumah sakit

**EXO**

"dia kelelahan…."

"dia butuh istirahat, sepertinya perutnya tidak terisi makanan sejak kemarin jadi ia lemas dan sedikit demam, dia juga kekurangan banyak cairan.. " dokter bermarga park itu menambahkan

"dia harus d infus, mungkin besok baru bisa pulih, biarkan ia istirahat sekarang.."

Ucapan dokter tadi tidak mengurangi kecemasan para member

" Hari ini kita ada interview sebenarnya tapi baru saja manager hyung memberitahuku kalau itu dibatalkan " suho tiba tiba berbicara

Tidak ada yang menjawab, semua hanya memikirkan nasib magnae mereka

"Jonginaa.. kau tidak mau masuk.." suara chanyeol membangunkan jongin dari lamunannya, semua hyung nya sedang memasuki ruang rawat sehun

_Pucat-Menyedihkan-Tak berdaya_

Tiga kata yang bisa menggambarkan kondisi sehun saat ini. Ia terbaring lemah dengan selang infus menancap di tangan kanan nyaa. Ia memang belum sadar – mungkin karena terlalu lelah.

"sebaiknya kita makan, hari sudah siang, aku tidak mau ada yang sakit lagi.. "

"baiklah.." semua menyetujui ucapan suho

"Hyung.. aku ingin menemani sehun.. kalian duluan saja, nanti baru aku menyusul.." kai berkata sambil menatap wajah pucat kekasihnya yang masih belum sadar.

Semua tau Jongin yang paling menyayangi sehun- mereka adalah sahabat dan juga pasangan kekasih

"oke..tapi ingat jangan telat makan.."

"iya.." jongin menjawab seadanya.

**EXO**

"wajahmu pucat sekali huh? Aku tidak menyukainya.." jongin berbicara, tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok lemah itu

"sehunaa,, kau benar benar lelah? Sudah jam berapa ini.. ayo bangun.." ia mengusap kepala sehun dengan lembut

Saat sedang memandang kekasihnya tersebut, sehun pun menunjukan tanda tanda akan sadar, dan matanya pun terbuka perlahan, ia diam- mungkin masih berfikir dimana ia sekarang

"kau sudah sadar?" suara jongin membuatnya menoleh

"Jongin..?" sehun berkata- agak kaget melihat orang yang mendiamkannya beberapa hari ini ada di sampingnya

"apa?.."

"kau.. apa yang kau lakukan disini ..?.."

"tentu saja menjagamu..bagaimana keadaanmu.. sudah baikan..?"

"kau..tidak marah padaku..? kau.. masih mencintaiku?" bukannya menjawab, sehun malah menanyakan pertanyaan

"kau ini berbicara apa, pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal- tentu saja aku mencintaimu jelek..hmm. aku minta maaf..aku egois..tak seharusnya aku berfikir kekanak kanakan dan menyebabkan semua ini.." jongin berkata lagi sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam dalam

"hiks,,hiks.." seketika jongin menatap sehun yang menangis

"hey hey kenapa menangis..?" Jongin panik

"aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku menangis..tapi air mata ini jatuh begitu saja,,bagaimana ini jongin?..hiks hiks.."

"sudah jangan menangis..kau jadi semakin jelek.. kau mau memaafkan aku kan?hmm.. ?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk karena ia tak sanggup berbicara, tiba tiba tangan sehun menarik leher Jongin yang sedang menatapnya

"Jongin..cium aku.." sehun menatap mata kekasih hitamnya itu.

"hah? .." Jongin kaget

"Cium aku..aku butuh vitamin.. vitamin c (=cium).. kau ingin aku cepat sembuh kan?"

Tanpa membalas ucapan sehun, Jongin lalu menempelkan bibirnya yang berisi dengan bibir sehun yang tipis – sangat serasi kan

Jongin mencium sehun dengan lembut dan hati hati.. kedua mata mereka terpejam menikmati ciuman yang sudah lama(seminggu) tidak mereka rasakan

"Kkamjongie..aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu sehunie..dan sekali lagi, maafkan aku sayang.."

**KKEUT!**

**END**

_**Maaf ya kalo jelek, tidak sesuai harapan, banyak typo(s) ,maklum sebenernya aku gak punya bakat nulis, cuma karna terobsesi dengan sehun, dan sudah terlalu banyak imajinasi di dalam otak ini, jadinya jadi deh ni ff, walau gaje..hehehe, ga tau aku suka aja ngeliat sehun yang menderita..wkkkkkk. *Cuma di ff kog***_

_**Sekali lagi kamsa hamnida buat semuanya yang udah mau liat-review-fav atau foll..Aku gak bisa nyebutin satu satu, yang pasti Nomu Kamsa Hamnida~~ I love you all..!**_

_**Kalian JJang!**_

_**Review lagi ya.**_


End file.
